customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Machine Empire
The Machine Empire is a race of machines. Despite the fact that they almost never appear in the series, their will has influenced several characters throughout the series. They are the earliest seen adversaries in the series and are indirectly responsible for the events of every single story in the John Mercury Master series. History Timeline 527 At some point after the events of Invasion from Below, the Machine Empire rose up through unknown means and decimated the entire universe within a decade. Eventually, there was no life left on either side as the Machines had opted to decimate themselves to stop the rebellion that existed. By that point, every speck of life in the universe had been eliminated. The Zexal Guardians eventually saw the disaster that had occurred and made the decision to send back the Spirit of a Hero to try and prevent the machines from rising. A still functioning non sentient machine however was able to detect that time was about to be altered, unaware about the effect of time travel not affecting the Timeline they were currently in. The machine detected the spirit as it was being sent back in time and launched a Probe to follow it into the Timestream to capture and destroy it and ensure their rising. It was unable to grab it however as it left the Timestram just before the Probe reached it. The Probe, now without a target finally exited the Timestream about 12,000 more years into the past. The effect of two objects traveling back at the same time split the Timeline twice creating Timeline 673. Timeline 673 The probe would continue to wander aimlessly in the Timeline, typically drawn to civilizations with the technology advanced enough to read the advanced signals it gave off. It began to slowly influence any advanced civilizations it came across eventually causing Obstergo's homeworld to be ruled by a Machine Empire of its own for 5000 years until was overthrown by it's inhabitants. Centuries later, the a small faction of the race of beings freed from the Machine Empire reactivated the machines and became influenced by their technology, eventually leading them to persue a goal of uniting the entire universe through advanced technology. This organization, known as Obstergo, used several millennia afterwards to spread technology and their resources throughout their universe before launching their Master Plan. The probe also influenced the Hero Factory, causing it's Heroes to be developed through genetic engineering rather than machinery. When the Plan was eventually enacted, Obstergo's forces were initially victorious, but realized that their victory would only come if they destroyed the Hero Factory. So they activated a chonal manipulator to travel back in time and change history, creating Timeline 673-A. According to the Hero Factory Database, the probe in this timeline was either taken to Timeline 673-A or destroyed by a passing Hero Factory dropship. Timeline 673-A The influence of the Machine Empire was only seen after Obstergo launched a new attack on the Hero Factory 3 years after traveling back in time. The organization was eventually wiped out, and no sighting nor mentioning of the probe ever happened in the Timeline before it was eventually destroyed. Timeline 673-B After the Pefectionist's actions had led to the destruction of the original Timeline 673-B, he had replaced most of his body with technology in a desperate attempt to stay alive. After floating around for millennia in his ship in the destroyed Timeline, the probe eventually found his ship and began transmitting him data to finish the Sphere Field Program. It also influenced the Perfectionist's personality, making him into a power hungry being known as End that wished to be the most omnipotent being in all of existence. When he eventually traveled back in time using the Sphere Field, he was careful not to integrate the probe into the Sphere Field or his bike. This caused the probes from both Timelines to merge with other in order to prevent a feedback loop, virtually doubling it's power. He then secretly integrated it into the Sphere Field afterwards The probe's power and programming allowed for End to transform into his Ultimate End form once he merged his past counterpart's artificial arm with his. His defeat ultimately wiped out the last traces of the Machine Empire, eliminating their threat to existence once and for all. Conception and Creation The concept of the Machine Empire came about when JackieFuChan616 wanted to create a definitive origin story for John Mercury Master and retroactively introduce Zexal into the storylines. Since he disliked the canon Hero Factory stories where the Heroes were machines, he decided to add the idea that a Machine Empire had destroyed the future of those stories, which was able to be added in smoothly once Hero Factory was discontinued after 2014. The idea of a probe being sent back in time to ensure the machine's survival was added in as a retroactive explanation for why the Heroes in this Timeline were biological beings. The idea of the machines influencing other beings in a subtle fashion was toyed with as time went on, with the similarities of several beings using advanced technology being noticed. Eventually after End was created, the probe was officially introduced into canon as a source giving End the data he needed to travel through time. This allowed JackieFuChan616 to officially end the series believing that the destruction of the machines essentially brought the series full circle. Trivia * The concept of the Machines sending a member of it's race back in time to destroy a threat and ensure it's own existence was inspired by the Terminator series, as was the concept of machines taking over and destroying the future. * Similar to Obstergo, any members of the Empire are not given direct names, however unlike Obstergo no definitive members of the race are officially seen other than the probe which is not sentient. * The Machine Empire is directly responsible for the creation of Timeline 673, the Will of the Machines, and the Obstergo Curse making them the most influential beings of the entire series. * The Machine Empire's destruction on Obstergo's Homeworld was inspired by the Dune series. * They are the only adversaries to affect all four seen Timelines in the stories and be the exact same adversary. * Despite the fact that the Probe would wander aimlessly in the universe, it only influenced a single planet at any given time due to the threat of multiple Machine Empires competing and ruining themselves. * Despite the fact that the machines wanted to ensure their existence, they never try to directly reestablish the empire from the future, they are merely influencing other beings to create advanced technology to allow other machines to rule. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Machines Category:Villains